


Twenty-Year Ache

by Missy



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Addams Family (1991)
Genre: Anniversary, Committed Relationship, F/M, Married Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-03
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-04 04:24:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/706499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gomez and Morticia celebrate an anniversary.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twenty-Year Ache

“Mi amour,” Gomez purred into his wife’s ear, his teeth digging with exquisite savagery into her earlobe. The warm earth of the freshly-dug grave collapsed around their shoulders, cradling them in the warmth of the soil to which they would return. His fingers curved inward and upward, feeling the cool pale interior of her damp sex. “How do you feel?”

“Exquisitely sad,” Morticia declared. “As if I’ve lost some dear love of mine.”

“Miserable?” 

Her smile was sylphlike. “Oui. Twenty years of marriage. I have lost…myself in you, my darling”

Gomez made a pained, strangled sound of agony as he grasped her breasts in his hands and kissed her cheek, his conquering stroke causing her to weep two perfect, crystalline tears of pleasure pain.

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains characters from **The Addams Family**. The author has no legal claim upon these characters, and this fiction is a work of fannish tribute, from which no money was made.


End file.
